Saino Rei
Saino Rei is a ghoul'. '''She currently lives in the 11th Ward and works Full-time in Anteiku. '''Appearance' A short woman with thick arms and legs, often noted for her impressive bust (A J cup in japan). Rei has dark green-choppy hair land lazy lilac eyes. She is often seen wearing stripped clothing. Her mask is oval shaped with four straps interconnecting and secured to her head. In front is a red hourglass, with 4 eyes on either side, 2 which are functional for her eyes. She wears black active wear in this gear. Personality Rei is childish and affectionate, easily warms up to strangers. She often refers to herself in third person, and speaks to herself. Rei is shown to hold efficiency in high regards in both her activities and her job, which is often mistaken for laziness. In addition to being childish she adores puns and mischief often making one-liners and cheeky remarks, this is known to agitate many people. Despite the warm front, she keeps many things to herself, and often keeps her closest friends in the dark. Only a few people knows about her past. Background Not much is known about Rei's past. It is known that she was born in the 24th ward, and fled with her Big Brother. She seems to had known her parents and cares very deeply about her family. It is also heavily implied that Rei has cannibalized ghouls before. In the Stay trilogy, which recounts Rei's childhood in the 11th ward, she was seen lashing out at her older brother over having to keep cannibalizing other ghouls. It was then revealed that the reason for this was because she is 'sick'. She ran away and passed out from exhaustion, and was promptly treated by her brother's ally, a Vet by the name of Kyusei. It was revealed that she was suffering from a Ghoul specific disease known as RC-Deficiency, which made her incapable of forming a kagune. Before finding Anteiku, she is shown to work as an Tech support at a local high school, which she also used as a hunting ground. She was also acquainted with an elderly Ghoul woman, who keeps a pug. Presently she was seen partaking in the Maid Cafe event at Anteiku , briefly meeting Soundwave''' .' '''Relationships' Powers and abilities It is currently unknown what her RC type is. So far, Rei has not been shown using her Kagune, instead relying on deception, combat skills, and resourcefulness. She has shown potent regeneration when she willingly takes a hit from an unknown Ukaku ghoul. Hand-to-hand combat * Street Brawler : '''Rei has often been shown fighting without the use of weapons or her kagune. Her style is spontaneous and unpredictable, paired with her keen reflexes and her thick limbs providing an explosive strength. * '''Mixed Martial Artist: '''She has shown several techniques from a Kung Fu style Tiger tail sweep, to disarming her opponents with Krav Maga techniques. * '''Free Running: As any other Ghoul that has to survive in Tokyo, Rei is experienced in free running in urban areas. Natural Abilities * Advanced Regeneration: Rei seems to know her regenerative limits well, as she sometimes takes hits from her enemies willingly. Bibliography Trivia * The Elderly Ghoul notes that Rei suffers from a 'Condition' . * Rei often refers to themselves in third person because often they do not identify with masculine pronouns nor feminine pronouns. She often uses the pronouns 'watashi' (gender neutral) and 'atashi' (feminine). * They are not offended when others refer to her as a woman or a girl, but do not use gendered pronouns themselves. * If ever asked about her gender she would reply with : " I'm Rei? the only and original! " followed by a hero pose. * She rarely wears Button-up blouses due to her chest. * She also gets back pain due to her chest. * Rei has not changed her uneven choppy hairstyle. * About 50% of her closet is stripped apparel. * She participates in Radio Taisou every morning at a local elementary school. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Anteiku Category:Colorless